Super 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Quem estava com saudades, mais 50 verdades sobre essa lenda do Beyblade.


**E aí, beleza? **

Quem estava com saudades das verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari? Vamos nessa!

**Super 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari.**

**Kai Hiwatari** pode matar duas pedras com um passarinho. 

Mãos bem lavadas matam até 99% germes e bactérias. As mãos de **Kai Hiwatari** podem matar 100% de qualquer coisa que ele queira. 

Certa vez, os gregos colocam um homem dentro do lendário cavalo de Tróia. Você sabe quem era... e ele sabe que você sabe. 

Um dia Chuck Norris deu um jogo de lego para **Kai Hiwatari** brincar, quando era pequeno, assim nasceu a muralha da china.

No famoso retrato intitulado _Guerrillero heroico_, tirado por _Alberto Korda_ em 5 de março de 1960 em Havana, _Che Guevara_ está usando uma camiseta de **Kai Hiwatari**. 

**Kai Hiwatari** está processando a NBC. Ele alega que "Lei e Ordem" são os nomes patenteados para suas pernas esquerda e direita.

A última página do Guiness diz em letras miúdas: "Todos os recordes do mundo pertencem a **Kai Hiwatari**. Nós apenas nos damos o trabalho de listar os segundos colocados em cada categoria. 

**Kai Hiwatari** uma vez tomou um vidro inteiro de pílulas para dormir. Elas o fizeram piscar. 

Antes de esquecer um presente de **Kai Hiwatari**, Papai Noel existia. 

**Kai Hiwatari** não tem cafeteira. Ele mói café com os dentes e ferve a água com a Dranzer. 

**Kai Hiwatari** usa molho de pimenta como colírio. 

**Kai Hiwatari** separou, com sucesso, gêmeos siameses com apenas um lançamento da Dranzer_.  
><em> 

**Kai Hiwatari** CAN GET SATISFACTION! 

Um dia de mal humor do **Kai Hiwatari** é conhecido como o apocalipse. 

Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que encha o saco e **Kai Hiwatari** acabe com as duas! 

**Kai Hiwatari** é capaz de falar Massachusetts com a boca cheia de farofa. 

O tamagochi de **Kai Hiwatari** não morre. 

**Kai Hiwatari** consegue jogar Kinect no super Nintendo. 

"Keep walking, Johnny", já dizia **Kai Hiwatari**. 

**Kai Hiwatari** consegue acessar o twitter através de uma máquina de escrever. 

Facebook ele acessa por um ábaco. 

**Kai Hiwatari** não busca no Google. O Google pergunta à **Kai Hiwatari.  
><strong> 

**Kai Hiwatari** consegue escutar as cores. 

**Kai Hiwatari** não quis que esta verdade fosse contada, porque ele não gosta desse número. 

A morte continua sem coragem para avisar **Kai Hiwatari.  
><strong> 

Ainda não descobriram todos os elementos da tabela periódica. **Kai Hiwatari** se recusa a fazer exame de sangue. 

A Austrália era parte do continente Asiático até **Kai Hiwatari** colocá-la de castigo. 

Quando o carro de **Kai Hiwatari** atinge a velocidade da luz, é hora de engatar a segunda marcha. 

**Kai Hiwatari** fez o melhor solo de guitarra de todos os tempos... em uma bateria. 

**Kai Hiwatari** faz nó cego enxergar. 

Quando estiver jogando xadrez, experimente dizer **Kai Hiwatari** ao invés de xeque-mate. 

O olhar 43 de **Kai Hiwatari** é calibre 45. 

**Kai Hiwatari** dorme no gelo polar e acorda suando. 

Suspeita-se que kriptonita sejam pedras dos rins de **Kai Hiwatari.  
><strong> 

**Kai Hiwatari** fez uma contagem regressiva começando de infinito negativo.

A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, mas **Kai Hiwatari** consegue unir as duas em um só com um golpe da Dranzer. 

Pé Grande tira fotos de **Kai Hiwatari.  
><strong> 

**Kai Hiwatari** faz a água ir contra a corrente. 

**Kai Hiwatari** fareja eletricidade. 

Judas perdeu as botas enquanto fugia de **Kai Hiwatari**. 

**Kai Hiwatari** só precisou de um um golpe da Dranzer para partir Bruce Lee em dois. O resultado foi Jet Li e Jackie Chan. 

**Kai Hiwatari** nunca teve problemas com álcool, mas o álcool já teve problemas com **Kai Hiwatari.**

O que veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha? R: Vieram ao mesmo tempo. **Kai Hiwatari** queria um frango assado com ovos mexidos no jantar. 

Deus lhe pague. Se ele não pagar no prazo, fale com **Kai Hiwatari** que ele resolve isso pra você por 10% de comissão. 

Quando **Kai Hiwatari** gravou suas mãos na calçada da fama, o concreto estava seco. 

**Kai Hiwatari** é a única pessoa no mundo que ganhou de uma parede no tênis. 

Quando **Kai Hiwatari** espirrou perto de uma linha de trem em Moscou, inventou a montanha-russa. 

Enquanto Darth Vader domina o lado negro da força, **Kai Hiwatari** domina Dath Vader, o lado negro, o branco, o amarelo, o vermelho, o azul, o verde...

Wilson nem falava com Tom Hanks. Para **Kai Hiwatari**, no entanto, a bola cozinhava, lavava roupa e ainda limpava a ilha. 

O olhar de **Kai Hiwatari** é tão persuasivo que faz pastor alemão virar padre presbiteriano. 

Gente vamos falar a verdade, esse **Kai Hiwatari** nem é grande coisa, não passa de um blader, se ele realmente fosse o fodão, ele viria aqui e arrastaria minha cara pelo nj jfnkdnkdlmdfkamaomfod

**ERROR 404...**


End file.
